yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kaisei Josho Hareruya
thumb|Cubierta del [[wikipedia:es:Sencillo|CD sencillo para Japón.]] Kaisei Jōshō Harerūya (「快晴・上昇・ハレルーヤ」, "Fine Weather Rising Hallelujah"), que se traduciría como Asciende el Buen Clima Aleluya, es el primer tema musical de apertura japonés para la serie de anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. El tema es interpretado por la banda japonesa JINDOU. La letra fue escrita por MASAYA, NAGATA y TAKE mientras que la música fue compuesta por KOJI y MASAYA. A partir del episodio 34 fue sucedido por el tema 99%. Vídeos 1ª Versión TV = full|center|600 px |-| 2ª versión TV = full|center|600 px |-| Vídeo musical= center|600 px Letra Versión TV Kanji = Sailing my sea! Yeah-Never say die Gotta go! Go! 明日への地図を広げて　未知なる港へ　Go along along Get on the deck! Get on the deck!　その手で舵を取れ Get on the deck! Get on the deck!　夜明けの海へと船を出せ せいいっぱい　ハレルーヤ　今だ帆を上げ　仲間と共に 快晴の空の下　夢と言う名の大航海へ 超えられない物はない　風をあやつり どこまででも自由に行ける 快晴の空の下　今だ帆を上げ　仲間と共に せいいっぱい　ハレルーヤ　夢と言う名の大航海へ 超えられない物はない　風をあやつり どこまででも自由に行ける |-| Romaji = Sailing My Sea! Yeah Never Say Die Gotta Go! Go! asu eno chizu o hirogete michinaru minato e Go Along Along Get on the Deck! Get on the Deck! sonote de kaji o tore Get on the Deck! Get on the Deck! yoake no umi eto fune o dase seiippai Hallelujah imadaho o age nakama to tomo ni kaisei no sora no shita yume to yuuna no daikoukai e koerarenai mono wa nai kaze o ayatsuri dokomadedemo jiyuu ni yukeru Leap On Leap On sora o miro umi o miro somatta isshyoku no ao WAO WAO shiranaimonotoka motto shiritaikara Go Go shukkou nenryoo ta-n-ku (Tag) mantan mawasu i-gu-nision kaji to Combination nami to Session akero Tension kaizuhirogete Adventure Danger kuguri nukete Ocean Liner kaisei no sora no shita yume to yuuna no daikoukai e koerarenai mono wa nai kaze o ayatsuri dokomadedemo jiyuu ni yukeru |-| Español (traducción) = ¡Navegando en mi mar! ¡Sí! ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Seguiré adelante! ¡Allá voy! ¡Abre el mapa del mañana y dirijámonos a ese puerto desconocido! ¡Seguir adelante, adelante! ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Alza el timón con tus propias manos! ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Fija las velas hacia el amanecer! ¡Con toda tu fuerza, aleluya! ¡Ahora levanta las velas con tus amigos! Bajo el cielo con buen clima, ¡dirígete hacia ese gran viaje que llamo "sueños"! No hay nada que pueda sobrepasarte; puedes tomar el control de los vientos e ir libremente. ¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Mira el cielo! ¡Mira el mar! ¡Ambos tiñeron una cortina de azul! ¡Tú quieres saber más de lo que no sabes, entonces, ve, ve, descúbrelo! El tanque de combustible está lleno. La ignición en marcha. Haz una combinación del timón. Ten una sesión con las olas Ve y resiste la tensión. Abre el mapa, es la aventura del mar ¡Evade todos los peligros, como un barco acorazado marino! Bajo el cielo con buen clima, ¡dirígete hacia ese gran viaje que llamo "sueños"! ¡Con toda tu fuerza, aleluya! ¡Ahora levanta las velas con tus amigos! No hay nada que pueda sobrepasarte; puedes tomar el control de los vientos e ir libremente. Versión completa Kanji = Sailing my sea! Yeah-Never say die Gotta go! Go! 明日への地図を広げて　一緒に行こうぜ　Go along along 望遠鏡で覗けば　未知なる港へ　Go along along Get on the deck! Get on the deck!　その手で舵を取れ Get on the deck! Get on the deck!　夜明けの海へと船を出せ せいいっぱい　ハレルーヤ　今だ帆を上げ　仲間と共に 快晴の空の下　夢と言う名の大航海へ 超えられない物はない　風をあやつり どこまででも自由に行ける Leap on Leap on　空を見ろ　海を見ろ 染まった一色の青 知らないものとか　もっと知りたいから　Go! Go!　出港 燃料タンク満タン　回すイグニッション 舵とコンビネーション　波とセッション 上げろテンション　海図広げてアドベンチャー デンジャーくぐり抜けて　オーシャンライナー Get on the deck! Get on the deck!　新しい明日へ Get on the deck! Get on the deck!　水平線の向う側へ Yeah-Never say die Gotta go! Go! Go! Go! 快晴の空の下　今だ帆を上げ　仲間と共に せいいっぱい　ハレルーヤ　夢と言う名の大航海へ 超えられない物はない　風をあやつり どこまででも自由に行ける |-| Romaji = Sailing My Sea! Yeah Never Say Die Gotta Go! Go! asu eno chizu o hirogete issho ni ikou ze Go Along Along Bouenkyou de nozokeba michinaru minato e Go Along Along Get on the Deck! Get on the Deck! sonote de kaji o tore Get on the Deck! Get on the Deck! yoake no umi eto fune o dase seiippai Hallelujah imadaho o age nakama to tomo ni kaisei no sora no shita yume to yuuna no daikoukai e koerarenai mono wa nai kaze o ayatsuri dokomadedemo jiyuu ni yukeru Leap On Leap On sora o miro umi o miro somatta isshyoku no ao WAO WAO shiranaimonotoka motto shiritaikara Go Go shukkou nenryoo ta-n-ku (Tag) mantan mawasu i-gu-nision kaji to Combination nami to Session akero Tension kaizuhirogete Adventure Danger kuguri nukete Ocean Liner Get on the deck! Get on the deck! Atarashii ashita e Get on the deck! Get on the deck! Suiheisen no mukougawa e Yeah - Never say die Gotta go! Go! Go! Go! Kaisei no sora no shita Ima da ho o age Nakama to tomo ni Seiippai Hareruuya Yume to iu na no daikoukai e Koerarenai mono wa nai Kaze o ayatsuri Doko made demo jiyuu ni yukeru |-| Español (traducción) = ¡Navegando en mi mar! ¡Sí! ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Seguiré adelante! ¡Allá voy! ¡Abre el mapa del mañana, vayamos juntos! ¡Seguir adelante, adelante! ¡Si miras a través de ese telescopio, dirijámonos a ese puerto desconocido! ¡Seguir adelante, adelante! ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Alza el timón con tus propias manos! ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Fija las velas hacia el amanecer! ¡Con toda tu fuerza, aleluya! ¡Ahora levanta las velas con tus amigos! Bajo el cielo con buen clima, ¡dirígete hacia ese gran viaje que llamo "sueños"! No hay nada que pueda sobrepasarte; puedes tomar el control de los vientos e ir libremente. ¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Mira el cielo! ¡Mira el mar! ¡Ambos tiñeron una cortina de azul! ¡Tú quieres saber más de lo que no sabes, entonces, ve, ve, descúbrelo! El tanque de combustible está lleno. La ignición en marcha. Haz una combinación del timón. Ten una sesión con las olas Ve y resiste la tensión. Abre el mapa, es la aventura del mar ¡Evade todos los peligros, como un barco acorazado marino! ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Toma la cubierta! Dirígete hacia un nuevo mañana. ¡Toma la cubierta! ¡Toma la cubierta! Ve hacia el otro lado del horizonte. ¡Sí! ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Seguiré adelante! ¡Allá voy! Bajo el cielo con buen clima, ¡dirígete hacia ese gran viaje que llamo "sueños"! ¡Con toda tu fuerza, aleluya! ¡Ahora levanta las velas con tus amigos! No hay nada que pueda sobrepasarte; puedes tomar el control de los vientos e ir libremente. Personajes presentes * Judai Yuki/Jaden Yuki * Sho Marufuji/Syrus Truesdale * Daichi Misawa/Bastion Misawa * Hayato Maeda/Chumley Huffington * Cronos de Medici/Dr. Vellian Crowler * Jun Manjoume/Chazz Princeton * Asuka Tenjouin/Alexis Rhodes * Daitokuji sensei/Profesor Lyman Banner * Faraón * Tome-san/Dorothy * Ryo Marufuji/Zane Truesdale Monstruos de Duelo * Dragón Ciber Final * Ciber Estrella * Ciber Patinadora * Dragón de Agua * Dragón de Fuego * Gyroid * Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo * HÉROE Elemental Avian * HÉROE Elemental Bladedge * HÉROE Elemental Clayman * HÉROE Elemental Bubbleman * HÉROE Elemental Burstinatrix * HÉROE Elemental de la Llama Wingman * HÉROE Elemental Sparkman * HÉROE Elemental Wildheart * Kuriboh Alado * Patinadora de la Hoja * Patroid * Steamroid Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Banda Sonora